Arráncame de tu vida
by Anne Claire17
Summary: Gray no sabe lo que hace, a veces es demasiado impulsivo. Ésta vez, su impulsividad lo lleva a hacerle una propuesta a Juvia que involucrará también a Lyon. Enredándolos en algo que terminará por unirlos o separarlos por completo.


**Título:** Arráncame de tu vida.

**Autor:** Anne C. Lockser.

**Género:** Drama | Humor | Romance | Aventura.

**Personaje(s):** Lyon B. | Juvia L. | Gray F.

**Resumen:** Gray no sabe lo que hace, a veces es demasiado impulsivo. Ésta vez, su impulsividad lo lleva a hacerle una propuesta a Juvia que involucrará también a Lyon. Enredándolos en algo que terminará por unirlos o separarlos por completo.

**Rated:** T

**Advertencia:** Posiblemente, no estoy realmente segura, haya lemon. Lime, sí, pero Lemon, lo estoy pensando seriamente. (xD)

¡Spoiler, spoiler everywere! El que no va por los últimos cap´s del manga, le sugiero que no siga leyendo.

En su mayoría, los _pov´s_, serán por parte de Juvia. Más por el hecho de que puedo familiarizarme más con su personaje que con el de Lyon, o Gray.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

.

.

.

**Prólogo:**

**El Gran Baile en el Castillo Mercurius.**

**¡Una mala jugada!**

.

.

Había estado alistándose hasta el último segundo, incluso mientras caminaba hacia él. Todo el Castillo rebosaba de risas y sonrisas, rebosaba de alegría; una que se calaba dentro de ti, haciendo que cada parte de tu cuerpo vibre de placer, que una calidez que sólo aquella emoción de que al fin los Grandes Juegos Mágicos habían llegado a su fin.

El centro de atención, como siempre, era Natsu. Quien aquella noche se encontraba ausente, logrando que gran parte de los presentes se preguntaran si le había ocurrido algo.  
Por otro lado estaba la maga celestial, Yukino, quien tampoco se quedaba atrás. Desde que la joven se había adentrado en el gran salón, todos habían quedado embobados, encantados con su sencilla belleza. Aunque todo aquello poco le importaba a Juvia, la cual se encontraba buscando con la mirada al hombre que había flechado su corazón desde el primer momento en que lo conoció; el hombre que amaba con locura.

Se adentró entre la gente hasta llegar a él, Gray Fullbuster, con su porte fuerte y un tanto despreocupado. Y a ella le encantaba. Su frialdad, aquella manera de decir todo con las más grandes de las sinceridades. Juvia estaba total y completamente enamorada de él; cegada. Imaginando mil futuros distintos con gloriosos finales felices donde él y ella terminaban juntos, teniendo hijos y disfrutando de sus vidas, compartiendo las mejores aventuras que cualquiera pudiera tener la dicha de vivir. Lo amaba y deseaba como nunca lo habría hecho con nadie.

Se acercó hasta él, sonriendo, pensando los elogios que podría decirle su amado Gray-sama cuando éste la viese. Una nueva Juvia había llegado, y lo enamoraría por completo, estaba segura de que hoy lo lograría.

— Gray-sama, Juvia se ha convertido en _Juvia 2.0_. —Habló, ya estando frente a él. Portando un delicado vestido y un nuevo gorro que ella consideraba hermoso, y creía que a él también le encantaría—.

Gray la miró, nuevamente pensando qué responder cuando Juvia le salía con ése tipo de situaciones tan… tan Juvia.

— ¿Y desde cuándo eres una máquina, Juvia? —Respondió, queriendo evitar a toda costa decir algo que a ella le agradara y alimentar aquello que ella llamaba "amor" hacia su persona—.

Y la ignoró, ignoró por completo su nuevo atuendo, su sonrisa, todo. Siempre era lo mismo con Juvia, y ya no la soportaba. En cuanto ella hizo el intento de abalanzarse sobre él, la esquivó, dejando que cayera contra el suelo de manera algo chistosa hacia la vista de los demás. Él no quería tratarla de esa forma, porque a pesar de que ella era pegajosa, cursi, y pesada, él la quería. Sin embargo, no quería aceptarlo. No quería aceptar que quería y veía a Juvia con otros ojos, que no la veía como al resto; no la veía como al resto de las mujeres en Fairy, no como a Erza, no como a Mirajane, no como a Cana.

La rechazó, y era consciente de que ésta vez se había pasado con Juvia, porque ésta vez se dejó llevar y la rechazó de la peor manera. Pero seguía molesto, ¿por qué? Pues porque ella seguía viéndolo de la misma forma. Lo observaba con aquella intensidad con la que lo observó desde el primer momento en que sus caminos se cruzaron en aquella batalla tiempo atrás. Juvia lo amaba, lo aceptaba e incluso lo demostraba abiertamente sin reparar en los pequeños defectos que él poseía. Lo amaba tal y como era, también lo amaba en momentos como éstos, dónde la dejaba caer y golpearse cruelmente contra el suelo, rechazándola como si hubiera sido un simple juguete con el que se entretuvo por poco tiempo.

Juvia, nuevamente, se le confesó, alegando que lo amaba y que era el mejor. Gray estaba harto y, ésa vez, le diría a Juvia la verdad. No quería que siguiera detrás de él, tampoco que le gustara como la estaba rechazando, ¡como justo lo hacía ahora! ¡Ya no quería que Juvia estuviera pendiente de cada minúsculo movimiento que él hacía!

Gray pudo divisar a lo lejos una figura conocida. No supo porque, pero una descabellada idea surgió en su mente al ver a Lyon a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. Una idea tan descabellada, que si se la comentara a alguien antes de proponérsela a Juvia, lo golpearían por ser un completo idiota.

— Saldré contigo. —Usó el mismo tono serio de siempre, viendo como Lyon se acercaba poco a poco hasta llegar cerca de ellos— Pero con la condición de que salgas con Lyon también.

Juvia se quedó en silencio, petrificada. Miraba a Gray con los ojos completamente abiertos y con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. Lyon, por otro lado, se encontraba lidiando con un molesto tic que había aparecido en una de sus cejas. ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Era un sueño o Gray de verdad le había propuesto a Juvia semejante barbaridad? Definitivamente, Gray estaba demente.

— Gray-sama, ¿Hablas de...? —Juvia rompió el condenado silencio que los había envuelto, aún con las facciones sorprendidas, mirando a su amado como si éste de verdad se hubiese vuelto loco—.

— Sí, saldrás con ambos. —Sentenció Gray intentando no sonreír, siendo consciente de que Juvia no aceptaría semejante locura o imaginando que no lo haría—.

Gray no sabía cuan equivocado estaba. No sabía que él mismo, se había metido en una fosa de la cual no podría salir, una en la cual quedaría eternamente atrapado.

—... Sí, Juvia acepta, Gray-sama.

Gray Fullbuster, en aquel preciso momento, se sintió descolocarse. De pronto, las risas, los gritos de júbilo, todo empezó a nublarse. Internamente, deseó que todo aquello fuese un sueño. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Juvia de verdad había aceptado? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se aprovechaba de la bendita propuesta para estar con ambos? Ante ésta última interrogante, frunce considerablemente el ceño. Ella no podía estar con ambos, y en caso de estar con alguno, debía ser con él. Claro, pero a él eso no le importaba, porque lo único que había buscado con aquello, era que Juvia lo dejara en paz. No sabía porque, pero quería alejarla, no soportaba verla distinto al resto de las mujeres. Si cualquiera oyera dentro de su cabeza, pensaría que era un jodido bipolar con tendencias a la posesividad.

Lyon Bastia, por su parte, había empalidecido. No podía creer que Juvia habría aceptado la descabellada propuesta de aquel que consideraba su hermano. ¿Qué les pasaba a esos dos? ¿No entendían que ya estaban bastante grandes para ése tipo de idioteces? O tal vez, se quería convencer a sí mismo. Convencerse de que él, realmente, ya estaba bastante grande para todo eso. Sin embargo, algo se revolvía dentro, causando un excitante cosquilleo, al fin podría tener una oportunidad con la Maga de Agua. Juvia, la mujer que lo flechó, la mujer de la que _se enamoró_ _a primera vista_.

Y Juvia, quien miraba decidida a su Gray-sama. Era consciente de que era una locura, y lo que menos quería era herir a Lyon, o algo por el estilo. Pero su amor incondicional por Gray, la cegaba, la envolvía y llenaba de una manera indescriptible. Lo amaba y haría cualquier cosa con tal de demostrarle que ella era la indicada para él.

El joven adulto se aproximó, terminando por llegar a la posición de su _hermano_ y su _amor_. Los tres permanecieron en silencio. Gray y Lyon, se miraron. Juvia, alternaba la mirada entre ambos.

**.**

…_continuará._

**.**

_**Nota de autora:**_

Primer FF de Fairy Tail, aunque sólo sea el prólogo. (w)

En primer lugar, quiero una linda dedicación a Alex, él sabe perfectamente que agradezco enormemente su apoyo. Además de que sé que le encanta éste hermoso trío, además de otras parejas. (*-*)

En segundo lugar, espero les guste. Todavía soy muy nueva en todo esto. Y a veces me fuerzo demasiado a escribir y termina saliendo… mal. Porque termina por quedar aburrido, y de mases.

En tercer lugar, espero que si no les gusta, o si quieren corregirme algunas cosas o mismo aconsejarme si agregar alguna escena divertida, o romántica, o una aventura, o tirarme piedras por ser tan mala en esto y arruinar la esencia de los personajes, lo he de aceptar sin problemas. Como siempre, todo a un _review_, señoras, señores, y extraños seres vivientes.

Un enorme y hermoso saludo (?), Anne.


End file.
